


Poison - Gift

by Schattenspieler



Series: Die Liste [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Besessenheit, Gen, Gift, M/M, MinaKaka, Nin-ken, Poison
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi hat Minato durch den Kaffee-raub am Morgen tatsächlich gerettet.<br/>Soll als Ergänzung zu „Appetit“ gesehen werden. (Teil 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison - Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Soll als Ergänzung zu „Appetit“ gesehen werden. 
> 
> PS: Ich hasse Recherche -.-' sie beansprucht zu viel Zeit. Die Angaben über das Gift müssten stimmen, 140mg sind eine Menge von der Größe eines Daumennagels. [http://www.gifte.de/B-%20und%20C-Waffen/blausaeure.htm]  
> Bisukes spezielle Fähigkeit ist angedichtet.  
> Ich werde versuchen die Nin-ken von Kakashi öfter aufzugreifen, da ich es cool finde wie individuell sie aussehen. Ich finde es etwas schade, dass sie nie genau alle beschrieben worden sind, das möchte ich nachholen, wenn es sich einrichten lässt.

In schwarze Gewänder gehüllt, die sich wie eine zweite Haut an den mageren Körper saugten, trat der Junge zum zweiten mal an diesem Morgen aus dem Bad. Seine freien Schultern strahlten weiß gegen den tiefschwarzen Stoff, ein noch leichter Wasserfilm lag über ihnen.  
Sein Haar schmiegte sich eng an seinen Kopf. Tropfen fielen herab aus den mondfarbenen Strähnen, rollten den knochigen Bogen der Schulter hinab um in dem gierigen Schwarz der bekrallten ANBU-Handschuhe zu enden.  
Einen der langen Handschuhe abstreifend, ging er lautlos in die Küche.  
Nach einer schnellen Folge von Fingerzeichen biss sich der ANBU Adept in den Daumen und zog Blut. „Kuchiyose no Jutsu!“, raunte er. Unter seiner Hand, welche mit dumpfem Schlag auf den Holzboden traf, entstand ein Fadenkreuz. Von den seltsam gekräuselten Linien ging nicht wenig später eine Rauchwolke aus.  
Als sich der Nebel lichtete kristallisierte sich die Gestalt eines kleinen Hundes heraus. Sein braunes Fell war am Kopf strubbelig und wurde zu den Schlappohren und Pfoten hin dunkler. Er trug eine blaue Weste und ein Zeichen war auf seiner Stirn. „Hi Boss~“, begrüßte Bisuke träge.  
Aus halb gehobenen Augenlidern schaute er zu dem jungen Hatake auf und fragte „Was kann ich für dich tun?“  
Kakashi holte das Zuckergefäß von der Theke und löste etwas davon in Wasser, bevor er es zusammen mit dem Gefäß auf den Boden stellte. Bisukes Nase zuckte und skeptisch beugte sich der Hund darüber und schnüffelte.  
„Riecht etwas säuerlich und süß – nicht?“, merkte der Grauhaarige an und lehnte nonchalant gegen die Theke.  
Bisuke schaute misstrauisch zu seinem Herren auf, zwar hatte Pakkun die beste Nase von ihnen, aber er selbst war auf Gifte spezialisiert.  
„Bittermandel - Hast du was davon genommen?“  
„Einen kleinen Schluck von Minatos Kaffee.“  
„Komm her und hauch mich an!“  
Kakashi tat wie geheißen, zog die Maske ab und kniete sich vor Bisuke.  
„Hmp – wie viel Zucker nimmt er? Wie lange ist es her?“, fragte Bisuke und schnaubte.  
„Sechs Teelöffel, 45 Minuten.“  
„Nimm Medizineichkohle und lass im Krankenhaus eine Antidottherapie machen.140mg Cyanid ist tödlich. Unser hübscher Hokage hätte seine 6 Löffel definitiv nicht überlebt.“  
Der junge ANBU entfernte sich zum Medizinschrank, eine Verspannung in seiner Haltung war das einzige Anzeichen seiner inneren Wut.  
Bisuke spaßte: „Wenigstens siehst du immer noch aus wie Frischfleisch aus der Leichenhalle~...“  
Die Frage ob der Hokage auch nur von dem Getränk genippt hatte stellte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise für Bisuke. Kakashi wäre bei Leibe nicht so apathisch, wenn es der Fall gewesen wäre.  
„Ich lauf in die Zentrale und hole ein Team her. Und Boss - du gehst ins Krankenhaus.“

-

Wenig später ließ sich Kakashi behandeln, während schon ein Spezialist von der I&T-Einheit an seiner Seite war.  
Die Krankenschwester arbeitete unablässig während Kakashi seinen Bericht abgab.

Der hochgewachsene Mann stellte eine imposante Gestalt dar in seinem grauen langen Mantel, der ihn sehr streng aussehen ließ. „Wo kam der Zucker her? War er schon vorher präpariert?“, grollte die tiefe Stimme.

„Der Zucker stammt aus dem kleinen Lebensmittelladen in der Südstraße. Familienbetrieben. Ein Mann und zwei kleine Töchter von 7 und 14 Jahren. Flüchtlinge aus Numa no Kuni, sie sind Kriegsgeschädigte und fassten hier einen Monat nach Ernennung des Yondaime Hokage Fuß.

Der Mann zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. 

Kakashi wusste was der Spezialist dachte: Warum ging der Hokage in so einen Laden, bei seiner hohen Sicherheitsstufe?

„Ich will, dass der Laden überprüft wird. Verdacht auf Verrat“, erklärte Kakashi und nahm das Glas mit medizinischer Kohle, das ihm die Schwester reichte. Durch ein Gen-Jutsu versteckt zog er die Maske ab und trank schnell den schwarz krümmligen Inhalt.

Hier merkte der Mann auf, nickte aber.

Die Krankenschwester verließ den Raum.

Der Junge ANBU zog die Maske wieder auf und schauderte, ob des Gebräus, bevor er erklärte: „Am Tag des Kaufes war ich dabei. Der Ladenbesitzer hatte den Korb mit den üblichen Dingen schon unter der Theke fertig gepackt. Alles was Hokage-sama üblicherweise zu kaufen pflegte. Es muss leicht gewesen sein den Zucker zu konta... huff huf...“ Der Hellhaarige hustete von der Kohle, „ ...kontaminieren. Ich habe Bisuke auch die restlichen Lebensmittel überprüfen lassen, sie waren alle in Ordnung.“

Der I&T-Spezialist wartete bis der Junge seinen nächsten Hustenanfall mit etwas zu Trinken bewältigt hatte, bevor er zu einer nächsten Frage ansetzte.

„Warum glauben Sie, dass es der Besitzer war Hatake-san? Der Zucker hätte auch von jemand Anderem behandelt worden sein können?“

Kakashi zuckte die Achseln, „Möglich aber unwahrscheinlich. Hokage-sama redet gerne mit den Menschen. Zu einer früheren Gelegenheit hatte er erwähnt, dass er der Einzige im Haushalt ist, der den Zucker nutzt.“

Beide sahen sich an und dachten das Gleiche: Der Yondaime machte ihnen mit seiner naiven und idealistischen Natur viel Arbeit. Es war nicht leicht jemanden zu beschützen, der so freigiebig mit sich war.

Der Mann im grauen Mantel nickte dankend. „Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten. Affe komm her.“  
Ein ANBU im weißen Umhang und mit Affenmaske schälte sich aus den Schatten.  
„Die Familie wird in Gewahrsam genommen. Überprüft die Stammkundschaft und Händler.... - wann war der Zuckerkauf?“, wandte er sich nach einer Denkpause noch einmal an Kakashi.

„Am 04.06 um 13 Uhr 15“, bot der Grauhaarige.

„Überprüfe die Buchführung für diesen Tag auf Unregelmäßigkeiten, Kundschaft...“

Kakashi schloss sein graues Auge für einen Moment, während der Mann Anweisungen gab.  
Der Stuhl war ungemütlich und sein Hals kratzte.  
Kakashi überlegte was er Minato sagen wollte. Der Schutz des Hokage oblag der ANBU und alle Maßnahmen und Berichte würden zunächst nur Danzo vorliegen, außer der Hokage forderte die Informationen an.

Er mochte es so. Minato könnte weiter in seiner hellen Welt leben, frei von Paranoia, Misstrauen und Angst in den eigenen 4 Wänden, im Büro oder auf der Straße, während im Schatten seine Agenten alles regelten und ihn schützten.

Das war einer der Vorteile Minatos Geliebter zu sein. Kakashi konnte alles kontrollieren und überprüfen ohne die Privatsphäre des Hokage zu stören. Ohne Einschränkung hatte er auf alles Zugriff, was Minato anderen verwehren würde.  
Es war keine Bosheit, dass er den ersten Bissen oder Schluck stibitzte, sondern kalte Berechnung. Minato dachte es wäre verspieltheit, aber Kakashi testete alles, was eine potenzielle Gefahrenquelle sein könnte.  
Im Büro waren andere ANBUs dafür vorgesehenen, aber in den sensiblen Bereichen, wie im Privatbereich ihres Hokage, kam es ihm zu, ohne dass ihr Anführer es bemerkte.

Der Grauhaarige konnte Lebensmittel und Hygieneartikel überprüfen, seine Nin-ken das Haus durchsuchen lassen. Er konnte Informationen über private Kontakte des Hokage sammeln, ihn zu seinen Einkäufen begleiten und die Geschäfte, die er hauptsächlich nutzte, durchleuchten.

Dafür musste er überhaupt nicht viel machen. Es war zu Beginn schwierig gewesen sich in sie Rolle eines Geliebten einzufühlen, zu erkunden, was gewünscht war und was nicht. Aber im Endefekt war es lohnend – er bekam Zugriff und erfuhr neue Aspekte des Lebens und Minato fühlte sich immer wohler mit ihm.  
Kakashi mochte Nähe nicht, er spaßte und lächelte nicht – er erfüllte Aufträge, er funktionierte.

Als Minato sein Interesse bekundete nutzte er seine Chance – Kakashi würde nie wieder zulassen, dass so etwas passierte wie mit Obito. Er war nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen und hatte somit das Leben seines Teams riskiert und Obito verloren.  
Er hatte nicht genug Bezug zu Obito gehabt, nicht genug Macht.  
Das würde ihm nie wieder passieren.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Liste  
> X 1. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten  
> X 2. Love - Liebe  
> 3\. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang  
> 4\. Deep - Tief  
> 5\. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen  
> 6\. Break Away – Sich lösen  
> 7\. Eden – (Garten) Eden  
> 8\. Innocence - Unschuld  
> 9\. Drive - Antrieb  
> 10\. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen  
> 11\. Memory - Erinnerung  
> 12\. Insanity - Wahnsinn  
> 13\. Abuse - Missbrauch  
> 14\. Smile - Lächeln  
> 15\. Emotionless - Emotionslos  
> 16\. Caged - eingesperrt  
> 17\. Blood - Blut  
> 18\. Candy - Süßigkeiten  
> 19\. Snow - Schnee  
> 20\. Fortitude - Glück  
> 21\. Anomaly - Unnormal  
> 22\. Forest - Wald  
> 23\. Cat: - Katze  
> 24\. Me Time – Zeit für mich  
> 25\. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger  
> 26\. Never Cry – Niemals weinen  
> X 27. Poison - Gift  
> X 28. Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz  
> 29\. Curious - Seltsam  
> 30\. Rain - Regen  
> 31\. Defile - Entweihung  
> 32\. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück  
> 33\. Provoke - Provokation  
> 34\. Mechanical - Mechanisch  
> 35\. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand  
> 36\. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz  
> 37\. Eyes - Augen  
> 38\. Abandoned - Verlassen  
> 39\. Dreams - Träume  
> 40\. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau  
> 41\. Teamwork -Teamarbeit  
> 42\. Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend  
> 43\. Dying - Sterbend  
> 44\. Two Roads – Zwei Wege  
> 45\. Illusion - Illusionen  
> 46\. Family - Familie  
> 47\. Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)  
> 48\. Orphan – Weise  
> 49\. Stripes - Streifen  
> 50\. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen  
> 51\. Games - Spiele  
> 52\. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)  
> 53\. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten  
> 54\. City - Stadt  
> 55\. Waiting - Warten  
> 56\. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen  
> 57\. Sacrifice - Opfer  
> 58\. Bittersweet - Bittersüß  
> 59\. Suffocate - Ersticken  
> 60\. Rejection - Ablehnung  
> 61\. Fairy Tale - Märchen  
> 62\. Djinn - Djinn  
> 63\. Come-hither - Einladend  
> 64\. Amputation - Abtrennung  
> 65\. Contort - Krümmen  
> 66\. Suicide - Selbstmord  
> 67\. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke  
> 68\. Bully - Raufbold  
> 69\. Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane  
> 70\. Wanton – Lüstern/ lasziv  
> 71\. Obsession - Besessenheit  
> 72\. Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach  
> 73\. I Can't – Ich kann nicht  
> 74\. Demented - Wahnsinnig  
> 75\. Mirror - Spiegel  
> 76\. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke  
> 77\. Test - Test  
> 78\. The Fool – der Dummkopf  
> 79\. Disease - Krankheit  
> X 80. Words – Worte /Wörter  
> 81\. Edge – Kannte/ Klippe  
> 82\. Forever – Für immer  
> 83\. Heal - Heilung  
> 84\. Out Cold - Bewusstlos  
> 85\. Spiral - Spirale  
> 86\. Seeing Red – Rot sehen  
> X 87. Appetite - Appetit  
> 88\. Pain - Schmerz  
> 89\. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer  
> 90\. Sephia - Tintenfischschwarz  
> 91\. Drowning – Ertrinken?  
> 92\. Die for you – Für dich sterben  
> 93\. Give Up – Gib auf  
> 94\. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung  
> 95\. Streets – Straßen  
> 96\. In the Storm – Im Sturm  
> 97\. Regret - Reue  
> 98\. Puzzle - Puzzle  
> 99\. Solitude - Einsamkeit  
> 100\. Relaxation - Entspannung  
> 101\. Emo - Emo  
> 102\. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf  
> 103\. Covet - Begehren  
> 104\. Detached – Getrennt /Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt  
> 105\. Belittle - Schmähen  
> 106\. Confusion - Verwirrung  
> 107\. Dog - Hund  
> 108.Moonlight - Mondlicht  
> 109\. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort /Versteck  
> 110\. Annex – Anhang/ Anbau  
> 111\. Coward - Feigling  
> 112\. Emulate - Nachahmen  
> 113\. Kami - Gott  
> 114\. Place of God – Ort Gottes  
> 115\. Delicate – Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig  
> 116\. All my fault – alles meine Schuld  
> 117\. Chains - Ketten  
> 118\. Ferocious - Grausam  
> 119\. Autumn - Herbst  
> 120\. Loser - Verlierer


End file.
